When I'm with You
by Words.Character.Plot
Summary: DISCONTINUED Marinette was beginning to think the blind leading the blind would actually be easier than this. At least then, they would be able to talk to each other. Blind!Adrien Deaf!Marinette
1. Chapter 1

Hello ML fandom! Here's my first story for Miraculous. Blind!Adrien Deaf!Marinette what could go wrong? Few notes: When anyone is signing, it will be marked in quotations AND italics. It was the easiest way to differentiate. Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

Adrien counted the steps as he walked from one wall to the other. He didn't need to. He knew there were exactly 96 steps from wall to wall. He had everything memorized: the steps around the perimeter, the steps to the dining room, the steps to the front door. Not that it mattered. He held his cane loosely in his hand as it grazed the smooth floor.

"Adrien, your father wishes to speak with you." Nathalie's voice came over the intercom and the door almost immediately swung open. Judging by the size of the hand on his shoulder, it was probably Gorilla. He was Adrien's usual escort.

Despite his insistence that he didn't need an escort to get around the house he had been living in his whole life, Adrien still had them. He sighed and allowed himself to be led to his father's office.

Adrien hated his father's office. It was colder than the rest of the house, the curtains always drawn shut. And it was always so quiet, Adrien thought he lost his hearing as well as his sight. "Nathalie said you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes. I received your request for school. I thought we ended this discussion."

"College Francoise Dupont is a blended school, father. They have students like me so they teach with them in mind. If I could just go-"

"Enough." his father said, his voice gaining an edge that told Adrien logic wouldn't help. "You have everything needed here. I will hear no more on this matter. Klaus, escort my son back to his room."

Adrien sighed. His father never listened. At least…not anymore. Not since… His hand grazed a portrait as he was escorted back. He may not be able to see it but somehow just touching a picture of his mother helped.

Since her disappearance a year ago, Adrien's life sucked. His mother was the one that enrolled him in classes outside the house, encouraged him when he wanted to try sports despite his inability to see, found him audio books and braille that were more than lessons. He was taking gymnastics and swimming and Chinese and interacting with the world around him. He even modeled from time to time. Now his daily schedule was breakfast, lesson, lunch, lesson, dinner, bed. His father was stringent in anything that could be harmful.

The door to his room clicked shut behind him, leaving him alone again. Adrien clenched his hands. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow he would try plan b.

ML ML ML ML ML ML

 _"Are you sure about this sweetheart? We understand if you're not ready to go back,"_ her mother signed as Marinette shouldered her school bag.

Mari smiled, knowing her parents meant well, _"I'm sure. How else will I know if I get stuck with Chloe for the fourth year in a row?"_

Sabine returned her smile, admiring her daughter's bravery and strength. Tom handed Mari a box of macaroons then signed, _"We're only a text away. Have a good day!"_

Mari gave them both a hug, then hurried out to school. It was her first day back, first day of school. She wasn't going to mess this up.

Of course, Marinette never had the best of luck.

She was almost to school, waiting to cross the street when she noticed an elderly man in the middle of the road. Alarmed, she looked around, none of the adults seemed to notice, too busy on smart phones to bother looking up. She bit her lip, looking down the road. A car was coming quickly. Tapping her foot, she tried to will the old man to walk faster. Suddenly he tripped, his cane flying out. Mari gave a cry and leapt into the road, taking the man's arm and dragging him to safety as the car zoomed by. In typical Mari fashion, she tripped on the curb in doing so, her macaroons spilling out on the sidewalk.

The old man smiled at her, helping her pick up the runaway cookies. He said something to her and Marinette gave a sheepish smile, pointing at her ears and saying, _"I'm deaf. I can't hear you."_

A look of recognition flitted across his face, he raised his hands and signed, _"My apologies. I merely wanted to thank you."_

Mari smiled, _"You're welcome."_

She handed him a macaroon, then glanced at her watch. She was so late. Helping the man up, she gave a quick bow and ran off, rushing into school.

The man watched her go, a small turtle poking it's head out of his collar, "Are you sure master?"

He nodded, "The path will not be easy, but I do not doubt this choice."

Marinette stumbled into class with just enough time. Sure enough, Chloe was in her class and for some reason in her seat. She frowned, _"Chloe, that's my seat."_

Chloe gave her a smug smile, "Sorry, I don't speak loser."

Marinate held back a growl. She knew very well that Chloe could sign. Students going to Francoise had to take classes in sign language and braille. It was part of the curriculum.

Before she could do anything about it, a new girl came over and put her arm around Mari, "Let me translate for you. Move b-"

 _"Alright, class, please take your seats. Alya, you and Marinette can sit behind Nino."_ The teacher spoke and signed. Mari sighed, following the new girl to a seat on the other side.

 _"Hi, I'm Alya,"_ the girl signed as they sat down. She smiled at Mari, pushing up her glasses.

Marinette smiled, _"I'm Marinette. You've met Chloe I see."_

 _"What's a girl like that even doing in this class if she won't sign?"_

She shrugged, not too sure of that answer. Rumors were that Chloe's father put her in this school in an effort to mellow her out. But it was one of the top schools in Paris, it made sense for the mayor's daughter to attend, _"Most likely to torture the rest of us."_

Alya snickered, covering her mouth to muffle the noise. Mari offered her some of the macaroons, _"What about you? What brings you to this school?"_

 _"Just moved to Paris, I went to a school like this back home."_

Mari nodded, noticing how careful she was to not mention disabilities. Aya clearly wasn't deaf or blind, which was the typical situation here. But there were kids that came for the sole purpose to interact and learn a different way of learning. She smiled, perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad.

Nino sat in front of them. As the teacher handed out the beginning of the school year papers, he turned and greeted the girls behind him. His short buzz cut did nothing to hide the cochlear implants and headphones hung around his neck. Mari felt a twinge of jealousy, but she offered the cookies to her childhood friend with a smile.

 _"How goes it, my bionic DJ friend?"_ Mari asked with a grin.

 _"Bionic DJ?"_ Alya asked, sniffing a story.

Mari nodded seriously, _"He got implants to further his DJing skills, soon he'll replace both ears in order to rule the world through music."_

Nino rolled his eyes but smiled as Alya snorted. _"At least my mad skills go beyond tripping on thin air."_

Marinette stuck her tongue at him. The teacher hit a ruler on their desk, making all three jump. Meekly, they turned their attention to the lesson, each one with varying degrees of smiles on their faces. Yes, perhaps it would be a good year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien touched his watch, the time reading out to him, and took a deep breath. Now or never. He walked confidently over to the wall, testing a few windows. One finally opened. Yes! He slowly opened it, wincing at the squeaks it made, then hoisted himself up and out. Years of gymnastics allowed him to easily climb and bend. He may not see, but he could act like it sometimes. He gripped the window sill, praying the drop wasn't farther than he expected, then let go.

It was farther, but he managed to land on his feet with a quiet huff. He extended his cane. Now he just needed to make out of the gate. The school was only four blocks down. No turns. In theory, it was simple enough to walk there. There should be a back gate near his room. Adrien stumbled through the growth, not caring that he would most likely end up with twigs and leaves in his hair. Finally, he found the gate and opened it.

He didn't have much time. His father wouldn't cause a scene, so he had to get into school before they noticed he was missing. The sun hit his left side, so he turned right and began to quickly walk down the sidewalk, his cane guiding him.

He was halfway there when he heard a familiar car. He shouldn't be able to recognize a car so easily but sure enough, it stopped beside him and heels clicked on the sidewalk, "Adrien, what are you doing?"

He turned toward Nathalie, "I just want to go to school! Tell father it was too late, tell him I was already in class."

"Adrien…"

There was a noise to his right, the sound of a wooden cane clattering to the ground and the cry of an old man. Adrien frowned, walked over and picked up the cane, "Are you alright sir?"

Adrien held out his hand hesitantly, hoping he was close to the old man. Thankfully, the elder grabbed it and pulled himself up, "Thank you, young man."

Holding out the man's cane, Adrien smiled, "Us walking hazards have to look out for each other."

The old man chuckled and went on his way. Adrien turned back to Nathalie, "Please?"

She tapped her foot, "At least allow me to walk you to school."

Adrien smiled so big he felt like his face would crack. It was the first time in almost a year that he felt like smiling. He honestly wanted to skip to school if that wouldn't end up with him face planting.

Nathalie walked in with him, guiding him when needed, to the principals office, explaining the situation and Adrien's needs. Adrien wasn't really listening. He was too excited. He couldn't believe he convinced her to do this, to lie to his father. Even if it was just for today, it would be worth it.

"Please assure Mr. Agreste that his son is in good hands here. We'll be sure he has an escort to his classes. Ah, Nino!" Principal Damocles called over the young man as he passed by, "You wouldn't mind showing Adrien to his classes, would you?"

Nino glanced at him, noting the random twigs in his hair, dark shades and cane, and shrugged, "Sure dude, uh, I mean sir."

"Great. If there's anything you need Adrien, don't hesitate to ask Nino here."

"Thank you sir."

Nino led him out, eyeing him nervously, "So, uh, do you need to hold my arm or anything?"

"No, I'm actually pretty good at getting around. Just tell me when to turn, preferably not into a pole."

Nino laughed, "First time in a school like this?"

"Yeah, in any school. I was homeschooled. And I only know a little about this school. Are there a lot of visually impaired?"

He shrugged, looking around, "Not as much as hearing impaired. You can't see, but I've got implants to help me hear. I'm congenital, so had the implants since I could talk. Our class is kinda a mix. You've got people like Alya or Chloe that can see and hear fine, but then you have a whole range of people from there. Mari is fully deaf, hears absolutely nothing. Kim, Alix, and Max are partial hearing. Ivan is blind in one eye. So you know, we all kinda help each other."

Adrien felt a small sense of panic. He knew the school was blended in an effort for the kids to help each other learn and grow, but he hadn't thought too much being his own sight issues. How in the world was he expected to talk to someone who was deaf?

Nino seemed to sense his distress, "Hey, don't sweat it dude. The teachers know sign language and braille, totally accommodating. You'll fit right in."

Marinette made it to school on time today with minimal accidents. She sat beside Alya with a smile. Even Chloe seemed to be in a good mood.

" _Girl! Guess what I got yesterday?"_ Aya flashed the newest comic book starring a brightly clad heroine.

Mari chuckled, amused by her friend's passion for superheroes. Nino walked in, catching both girls' attention. Before Alya could launch into her comic again, another boy walked in behind him. Marinette felt a blush creep up as she caught vivid green eyes beneath the glasses he wore. The boy hesitantly found his seat as Nino gave introductions.

" _Alya, Marinette, this is my boy Adrien."_ He quickly signed silently, " _He's blind"_ then continued, " _Adrien, directly behind you is my girl Mari and her bestie Alya. Warning you now, Alya is a force to be reckoned with."_

Marinette squeaked, but quickly buried her head behind her textbook, Nino and Alya looking at her strangely. Her cheeks burned. How on earth was she supposed to talk to him? He was blind. He obviously didn't know sign language and her ability to read lips was crappy at best. Aya poked her arm, getting her attention.

" _What has gotten into you?"_ Aya asked, though Mari was grateful that it was just through signing.

" _Class is starting soon, need to pay attention,"_ She turned away again, blocking any conversation.

Suddenly Chloe burst onto the scene, hugging Adrien and making a big deal out of something. Mari turned to Alya confused.

" _Apparently the new kid is her bff. And something about modeling?"_

Marinette's eyes widened. She dove into her bag, pulling out a battered fashion magazine. Quickly flipping through her notes and post its, she found the page she was looking for. Agreste Fashions with blind model and son of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien. She stared at the photo, then numbly showed Alya. How did she not recognize him? Marinette loved Agreste Fashions. Not to mention the fact that they used a blind model, it was even rumored that the company strived to employ people that normally got turned away because of their hearing or sight differences. She groaned, sinking further into her chair.

Adrien politely pulled away from Chloe, promising to have lunch at some point. He heard Marinette groan from behind him and he wondered what she was thinking, not that he could very well ask. If she was deaf and he was blind, any sort of conversation that didn't involve other people was impossible. "Hey Nino? What are the girls behind us doing?"

"I don't know. Looks like they're going over some magazine?"

His cheeks grew warm. Leave it to Chloe to tell the whole class about his brief stint as a model. Hopefully, they wouldn't act any different with him.

The day wore on, class was simple, especially compared to the strict lessons Adrien was used to. Marinette tried focusing on the lesson, but her eyes kept drifting to the blond boy in front of her, endless questions rolling in her mind. Finally the day came to a close. Nino walked out with Adrien, Alya rushed home to care for her sisters, Marinette packed up her bags slowly.

It had begun to rain steadily. Mari pulled out her umbrella. Most of the students scattered in the rain, running to cars or homes to stay dry. She noticed Adrien waiting uncertainly on the steps. She could practically feel Alya pushing her towards him, encouraging her to try. She wasn't pre-lingual, she could talk and read lips. All it took was a chance.

Marinette pulled out her umbrella, stepping out into the rain, then stopped and looked back to him. She nodded and stepped toward him, clearing her throat to get his attention. Sightless eyes somehow met hers and she blushed, "A-Adrien, I'm Marinette. I j-just wanted to say that I hope you like it here."

Adrien smiled. A smile that she had never seen in the fashion ads or interviews. One filled with hope and warmth. She quickly focused on the words he was forming. "Thanks Marinette. I...I've never really had friends before. It's all a little new."

"Well now you have three." Suddenly her foot slipped, causing her to crash into adrien. They both toppled to the ground. Marinette gave a cry as she felt him shake. She quickly untangled herself, but stopped when she realized he was laughing. Her shoulders relaxed and she blushed, letting out a nervous giggle. "Sorry. I'm madly clumsy."

A shadow loomed over them and she looked up to see a large imposing man that resembled a gorilla. He helped Adrien stand and walked him to the car. Adrien gave a hopeful wave before disappearing. This was gonna be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette dumped her school bags in her room, pulling out her phone to check for messages. She had several pleas of help from Alya and gaming updates from Nino. Nino and she had a friendly rivalry going. Most days after school she would thoroughly crush him for an hour before dinner and homework. She sat happily in front of her computer, ready to pull up the online platform, then frowned at the strange box on her desk.

It was an octagon shaped box with a Chinese engraving on top. Her thumb skimmed the surface. Perhaps her mother left it here for her? But her birthday was not for several months. Hesitantly, she opened it.

There was a bright red flash. Mari yelped and fell backwards out of her chair. She dusted herself off and picked up the box.

"Gah!" Somehow a giant red…bug was in her room? Mouse? Bug. Mice don't fly. She looked around frantically, grabbing a glass and trapping the strange creature. Ew. Bug eyes. Big bug eyes staring at her. The mouth was moving. Probably wanting to eat her. Mari shuddered. Though, if she was honest, it almost looked like it was forming words.

She scooted the glass as she reached for the trap door, ready to call her dad to come kill it. Suddenly the red bug was on her hand.

 _Marinette stop!_

She froze. A voice. She heard a voice. But…not really heard. It was like thoughts in her head but… it definitely wasn't hers.

 _It's okay. My name's Tikki. I'm a kwami_.

Something touched her hand. She jerked her head to look at the red…thing. It smiled at her. "Y-you're Tikki?"

It, Tikki, nodded. _You can answer me just by thinking if that's easier._

"I…" _I don't understand_ , she thought.

 _I'm a magical being. I can grant you the powers of ladybug to help you defeat evil. All you have to do is put on the earrings and say Tikki, spots on!_

Marinette looked at the box where it fell. She picked it up and examined the earrings. Powers of a ladybug…She put on the earrings.

 _I'm not sure I understand Tikki. Why me? I'm deaf and clumsy and-_

 _You've been chosen Marinette! Being deaf has nothing to do with your abilities as a superhero. And you'll learn and grow and thrive through this. I know you can do it!_

Mari smiled at the little kwami. _Thanks Tikki._

Tikki nuzzled her chosen's cheek. _Wanna try out your powers?_

ML ML ML ML ML ML ML ML

"It was irresponsible, rash, dangerous…"

Adrien kept his head down as his father lectured him about his stunt with school, but even a scolding from his father couldn't squash his happiness. Friends. He had friends.

"And furthermore. You will NOT be going to school anymore-"

"But father-"

"Do not interrupt me. You will not attend school without supervision. If you insist on going then your bodyguard or Nathalie will be there to assist you."

He straightened, not sure if he heard correctly, "You mean…"

"Furthermore, Nathalie will be composing daily schedules for you. Sports are out of the question. But you may resume your language classes as well as some photoshoots."

"Thank you!"

"You're dismissed."

Nathalie led him to his room and closed the door as she left. Adrien let out a whoop, falling back on his bed with a laugh. Sure, he didn't really want to do the photoshoots but if that was the trade for school he'd gladly take it. Although the no sports mandate was hard. Adrien really missed his gymnastics team.

Adrien grabbed his bag, reaching in to grab his phone to let Nino know the good news. His hand hit a strange box, "What's this?"

He pulled it out, fingers tracing the odd design and shape, then opened it. Inside he felt a cool metal ring.

"Hi there, I'm Plagg."

Adrien frowned. He didn't hear the door open, "Nathalie?"

"No. Plagg."

"What?"

"I'm the black cat Kwami. I can grant you the power of destruction, you in?"

"You're giving a blind guy the power of destruction?" Adrien asked skeptically, still unsure about what he was talking to. Perhaps he finally went crazy.

"Why not? You'll have a partner that can see. And you get enhanced abilities with the powers. All you gotta do is put on that ring and say Plagg, claws out." There was rummaging in his trashcan by his bed, "Got any cheese?"

Adrien grinned and slipped on the ring, "Plagg, claws out!"

There was a rush of energy that surrounded him as his clothes turned into a black cat suit, complete with ears and a tail. But the most startling change was his senses. Plagg wasn't joking about the enhanced abilities. While it wasn't sight, per se, it was close. The world was suddenly very real around him, shapes and sounds and smells forming into a grey world he never knew was possible.

"This is so cool! Plagg, where are you?"

 _In the ring dummy,_ he said in his head, _I give you the powers, I can't be floating around your head all the time._

"Oh. Huh. Well, let's try this out." For once, Adrien didn't count his steps. He didn't mentally put blocks and boundaries where he knew walls and furniture lay. He ran to the window, jumping up and rolling onto a nearby roof with a thud. "Ow."

 _You can't jump that far. Try your baton!_

"My what?" Adrien reached back and grabbed the silver bar on his back. Pushing a cat print, the baton extended, "So cool!"

The baton hit the ground and suddenly Adrien was overwhelmed with details. Minute vibrations radiated out and back to him, so that not only could he "see" the hazy outline of the roof around him but now he could pick up the individual leaves in the pile in the corner and the edges of the roof tiles. "It's kinda like bat techniques, huh?"

Plagg hissed. _I am not a bat! Never compare me to such ridiculous creatures._

He laughed. "Sorry Plagg. Now, let's see what else I can do."

Turning towards the next roof, Adrien extended his baton and jumped. It took a few tries and several nasty falls, but he soon got the hang of jumping roof to roof.

He stopped quickly, noticing another person on the roofs, although it seemed like they were swinging instead? His partner! It must be her! He rushed forward. "Hello? Are you my partner, I'm -"

 _Don't give her your name doofus! You've got a mask on for a reason!_

"Uh…Chat Noir, yeah. I'm Chat Noir." He smiled and waited… She was facing him, but not saying anything. Did she scare her?

Marinette stared at the leather clad boy in front of her. He had black cat ears nestled in messy golden hair and a golden bell on his throat. Though, she assumed it wasn't any worse than her own get up. His eyes are what stopped her though. They were completely green, no iris, no indication of eyes. She shuddered.

 _Tikki, is this the evil you were talking about?_

Tikki giggled, _No silly. That's your partner. He says his name's Chat Noir._

Marinette began to sign, " _Hello Chat Noir, I'm…Ladybug."_

Chat stared at her. "Plagg, what's she doing?"

 _Oh, didn't I say? She's deaf._

 _Mari, I think he's blind. He can't see your hands._

"What?!" Both exclaimed, flabbergasted at the situation. Who in their right mind would put together a superhero duo that was blind and deaf?

 _Relax kid. Tikki, her kwami will help translate for now. You're freaking her out._

 _Marinette, I'm sure there's a good reason behind why both of you are chosen. We can figure out a way to communicate, but for now, focus!_

"Uh, sorry. I was just surprised." Adrien said, smiling in a way that he hoped eased her mind. "I'm really excited to be working with you, Ladybug.

Marinette shoulders relaxed and she took a deep breath, "Thanks. I'm not prelingual, so I can at least talk to you, even if I can't hear your responses. Tikki, my kwami, said she can help translate for now."

"Great!" There was an explosion behind Adrien. He grinned, "Looks like we're needed already. After you, my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for skipping last week! Here's the next chapter. Reminder: thoughts are in italics, sign language is italics and in quotations. Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette did not want to run after whatever caused the fire. She did not want to lead with this chat into danger. She did not want to screw up this opportunity. But Chat Noir looked at her as if she held all the answers, as if she could do anything despite the fact that he was blind and shouldn't be able to meet her gaze so uncannily, so with a quick flick of her wrist, she soared through the night towards the smoke.

She had to admit, Mari loved the yo-yo. Flying through the night gave her a rush, like she still had her hearing, like everything was perfect. Maybe that was the suit. Either way, this ladybug business definitely had its perks.

If only the whole evil crime fighting didn't come with it.

She landed gracefully (which was still new to her) on a rooftop facing the smoke. It looked like a bank robbery. Police lights filled nearby alleys.

 _Tikki, now what?_

Silence. Her shoulders drooped. How on earth could she do this without Tikki to tell her what to do? There was a tap on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her suit.

Adrien smiled sheepishly. How much was he going to scare this girl in one night? "I think I see the robbers. Shall we pursue, my lady?"

She wanted to scream no, that only an idiot would want to pursue. She wasn't trained. She wasn't ready. Instead, she simply nodded and replied, "Let's just try to stop them for the police. Nothing fancy."

Oh how she wished she said no. Chat and Ladybug pursued after the robbers. Chat pounced on their car without hesitation, but was quickly flung into a nearby wall when the car swerved. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, wrapping it around the car's bumper, but instead of stopping it, she was yanked forward with a yelp.

Chat bound after her, helping her untangle the string and get free. Police lights began to fill the street, the car sped off. "Perhaps we should let the police handle this…"

"We can do this Ladybug!" His face was so eager, so infectious. She sighed.

"Stopping the car didn't work. Maybe we can divert it to the police?" Marinette suggested. She shot up to the roofs, calculating the different paths to get the police to the runaway car. "Come on Chat!"

She hurried off, not noticing him reaching out for her. This was her chance. Maybe she wasn't strong or brave, but she was a great analyzer. She could help with her wits. Using bins and random debris to block certain streets, Ladybug thought she was nearly there, but she forgot to loop her partner in.

Chat was doing his best to follow her lead, but the yo-yo was going so fast, it was difficult even with his heightened senses to tell exactly where it was. Next thing he knew, the string was wrapped around him and Ladybug was giving a shout. That's when he heard the blaring.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Marinette buried her face into her pillow, unwilling to go to school, unwilling to admit that last night happened. Tikki nuzzled her chosen, _It will get easier Marinette. Last night was your first time. And the miraculous are designed to fight people with powers, sometimes it's harder to fight petty crimes._

 _But they got away Tikki! How are Ladybug and Chat Noir supposed to save Paris when they can't even stop a bank robbery?_

 _You just need practice. But first, school!_

Marinette groaned but begrudgingly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Chat was just as ridiculously optimistic last night. Neither had the practice and since they each relied on opposite sense, there were bound to be hiccups. He was positive they could work it out before they faced any true threat.

She wasn't so sure, they hadn't made a great first impression on the police, who probably saw them as some idiot vigilantes with a tragic backstory. Tikki zipped into Marinette's bag as she made her way to school. She slipped into her seat by Alya, resting her head on her desk. Superhero work was tiring.

Alya impatiently tugged on the girl's sleeve, not wanting to waste a moment of their free time. the girl looked at her blearily, not picking up on her friend's frenzied hands. Aya scowled and went slower, " _Girl, how late did you stay up?"_

She reluctantly sat up to talk, " _Working on a design. Inspiration knows no sleep."_

" _Well, I've got just the thing to cheer you up!"_ Alya began rummaging in her bag and Marinette's heart sunk. This was it. She was going to bring up the failure of Ladybug. There was no way it wasn't all over Paris by now. " _The newest issue of Spiderman!"_

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, then frowned, " _Alya, are...are there any deaf superheroes?"_

" _Are you kidding? Those are the best! My favorite is Hawkeye. He doesn't actually have superpowers but his vision totally overcompensates and he teams up with the most amazing superheroes to help. You know...now that I think about it, superheroes that are deaf don't often have powers. Being deaf basically qualifies you as super."_

" _Are there blind ones too?"_

" _Yeah. Daredevil is probably most known. He's a lawyer and a superhero. I can get the you comics if you want to read them!"_

" _No, that's alright."_ Movement caught her eye. She looked up to see Nino practically dragging in Adrien. He looked tired, but overall content. Nino pushed him into a seat.

Adrien slouched in his seat without complaint. A night of running through the city reminded him of just how long it had been since he last did gymnastics...and well anything active really. His muscles were not happy. But all pain and soreness was worth it in meeting his partner, his lady. Her voice was divine, he was sure she had the beauty to match.

There was the little issue of communication. Him being blind and her being deaf caused a little bit of a problem, especially with battles. What were they going to do when the real danger presented itself?

"Dude, earth to Adrien!" Nino pinched the boy next to him, trying to get any sort of reaction out of him.

"Huh?"

"You've been spaced out since you showed up at school. What's eating you up?" Nino studied him, not failing to notice Marinette's lingering gaze on the blond boy.

Adrien frowned, "The principal told me yesterday that everyone here had to take braille and sign language classes, is that right?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, mostly. You're probably exempt from sign language."

He visibly deflated, "I can't learn?"

Nino winced, feeling sorry for the kid, "No, I mean, I'm sure there's a way to teach you. We have some really great teachers."

"Could you teach me?"

"Uh…" Nino glanced at Mari and Alya. Alya raised an eyebrow, a very suspicious glint in her eye, "I could try, I guess. Why do you wanna learn dude?"

Thought of his lady rose unbidden in his mind and Adrien smiled and sighed, "I just thought it would be a good idea to learn. Especially going to this school."

Adrien smiled. By learning sign language, not only would he be able to communicate with his lady, but also Marinette. She had been so kind to reach out to him yesterday, even though it was nearly impossible for them to communicate. He would love to get to know her better, without having Nino or Alya run interference.

Before the teacher came in, he and Nino set up times to meet and work on sign language. Adrien would have to clear it with Nathalie, but he didn't see it being a problem. His father did say he could start language classes so this would count, right? He hid his grin as the teacher began the lesson. He couldn't wait to surprise his lady.


End file.
